Fulfilling the Fourth's Wish
by Caboose21
Summary: After the Kyuubi was sealed no one wanted to deal with Naruto. So for six years he lived on the streets, till Hiashi Hyuuga saw him. Hiashi had made a promse to the fourth hokage, and so he took young Naruto in and trained him. NaruHina. Lemons possible.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes this story starts slow, give it a bit to get going. I will have OCs popping in. Anyone who gives me a character outline I may add them in. rules for character outline; THEY MAY NOT BE GODLIKE STRONG. once you give me the outline I will mention that the character came from you, but from that point on the character becomes a part of my story, and they will be used as the story requires. Basically I do not want people telling me to keep using their character. In the character outline please include a past for that character. I hope you all enjoy the story to come.

DISCLAIMER: do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series. They are property of Kishimoto Masashi. However I own the storyline and my added characters.

Chapter 1 Where it Began

The boy sat on the street. People passed him by not caring, they would sometimes spit on him as they passed by. He was used to that, he had been living on the street for the last six years.

"Poor boy. No one to call a father. You'll die if no one helps you." Hiashi said extending a hand

Naruto was covered in dirt, vomit and blood. No one would want to touch him, let alone get their clothes dirty. Yet here was this man dressed so eloquently, and offering him a hand.

"But sir you're clothes. You don't fear getting those clothes dirty?" Naruto squeaked out.

Hiashi bent down and picked up Naruto and placed him on his back.

"Clothes do not matter. As long as someone needs help, I'll help them. What's your name boy?"

"The third said it was Naruto."

"Naruto you know of the fourth?"

"Not really."

"Well he was a great man. He saved the village from the Kyuubi, but died in the process. I looked upto that man. On the day I met him, he was helping this little girl find her father. She was crying on his sleeve and was wiping snot on his arm, but he didn't care. I followed him and when he found her father, he walked away without accepting a thanks. I walked up to him and asked why. You know what he said?"

"What?"

"As long as someone needs help I'll help them, because that's my nindo, my ninja way. Well we grew to be close friends and I to this day I follow his nindo." Hiashi said and then he heard Naruto snore lightly.

"Sleep well, little fox, I'll follow his dying wish. I'll make you the greatest ninja ever."

Hiashi carried Naruto to his household, he walked to the bath and cleaned the sleeping Naruto.

"Ayakashi, come here." Hiashi called

A blue-haired brown eyed man entered.

"My lord?"

"Here is this boys clothes, find him better clothes."

Hiashi then picked up the now naked Naruto and carried him to the closest empty room. He laid Naruto on the bed, and then left. Hiashi went to his own bed and slept.

Naruto sat naked in a rather large room. In front of him was a giant cage, with its door open. From the cage came a giant fox. Naruto ran but the fox was fast. His front paw pushed Naruto to the floor.

"Boy its time." The fox said

"What?" Naruto said

"We're becoming one. It's too soon though so it'll be painful for us both. It sped up… something that man did caused this."

"Why is it speeding up?

"I don't know… something sped it up.

"Why!"

"Oh shut up Naruto. I'm trying figure it out!"

"How did you know my name?"

"I've been with you since you were born. Of course I know you're name."

"What may I call you?"

"You may call me Kyu. Tomorrow when you wake I should have the answer, so you may speak with me."

"Won't I look like a retard if I just spoke to no one."

Kyu chuckled "Speak in your head, and I'll be able to respond.

Hiashi woke early. He snuck out of his room and went to a small closet in the back of the main house. In the closet were chests filled with scrolls. A single scroll in Hiashi's personal chest was printed with the words "Hyuugan seal."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So someone asked for a example of the way to send me the OC so I'll show you mine.

Name: Jin Nara

Rank: Jounin

Personality: Lazy bastard. He's very smart and amazing strategist. He's caring of all those under his charge. Older brother of Shikimaru Nara.

Likes: Icha Icha Paradise, ramen, sleeping

Dislikes: Idiots.

Rolemodel: Shinji Nara

Childhood experience: Jin was to be the heir of the Nara clan, but he respectfully told his father that Shikimaru was the better choice. To quote: "It's too much work, and besides I will take the place of your brother as the head strategist of the Nara clan.

Hope that helps! oh please review this is where the story sort of begins. Now to the next chapter.

Chapter two Kyuubi's Seal

Hiashi took out the scroll and held it to his chest.

"Minato-sama." Hiashi whispered

Flashback

"Couldn't you just perform this seal Hokage-same."Hiashi said holding the scroll

"I could, but it wouldn't hold. It requires the power of the Byakugan." Minato said

The two of them were in the main house of Hyuugan complex. Servants had been set away and the two of them had placed a silencing jutsu to hold back any unfriendly ears.

"Hokage-same why use your child for this? We don't even know if it'll succeed. Not that I doubt you're abilities. It's just why not use a no-name child?"

"Hiashi, you've been a great friend. I'm sure you understand why. Please my friend use this on my son. It requires your eyes.

"Fine Hokage-same."

End Flashback

Naruto awoke in pain. He looked down and noticed he was bleeding onto the bed. He was shouting and trying to get out of bed. His hand touched the floor and he felt more pain and so he collapsed. He looked at his hands and saw blood pouring from his hands.

Hinata was walking through the house when she heard screaming coming from the room down the hall. She ran to the sound and threw open the door. There she saw the blond-haired boy. He was on the floor in tears. Blood was pouring profusely from his body.

"Someone help this boy needs help." She screamed

Hiashi heard Hinata scream and he came running. He entered the room to see Naruto's head in Hinata's lap as she tried to calm him down. Next thing he noticed was all the blood pouring from Naruto. He ran to Naruto and began searching for wounds, yet he found none. Though he did notice a weird chakra coming from the seal.

"Hinata, put him down now!" Hiashi said biting his thumb

Hinata complied and took two steps back. Hiashi placed his bleeding hand on the seal. "Reseal." He shouted. The chakra receeded. Once again Hiashi thanked Minato's planning.

Flashback

A slowly dying Minato was being carried by Hiashi.

"Hiashi listen to me. There will be a day when the Kyuubi's seal will weaken, so I placed a revert jutsu on the seal. When that day comes someone of either the Hyuuga or Nara clan must be there. To use the jutsu you must place your blood directly on the seal and simply speak the words Reseal. That will restrengthen the seal, and you will all be saved." Minato said

"I understand Hokage-sama. Now do not speak we must get you to the medic-nin."Hiashi said

"Hiashi take me to my son. I want to see him first."

"There's no time! If I take you there you'll die before you see the medic-nin."

"Hiashi I command you as the hokage to take me to my son."

"Yes Hokage-same."

End Flashback

"Father. Is he ok?" Hinata said

"Yes Hinata-chan. He'll be fine." Hiashi said

"Oh thank Kami." Hinata said and bent down to the crying Naruto and began to pet his hair.

"Ayakashi." Hiashi shouted

"Yes my lord?" Ayakashi said as he arrived with the Hyuuga medic-nin.

"It's time for your son to be of use to this clan." Hiashi said clutching the Hyuugan seal once more.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: WHAT! I got two out in one day! Yay! I'm trying to get three out this weekend. Then I'll start a regular update schedule. Ok this one you'll see the effects of the Hyuugan seal. I had to debate what I wanted it to do. Also You'll meet Jin here my OC! I'll need OC's very soon so please send them in!

"" Talking

'' Thinking

Also this is my first attempt at writing a battle sequence tell me how I did. I feel like I rushed it, but I'm not sure. Also if anyone remembers what the actual move is called that Naruto uses in this please let me know. I know what Neji says when he uses it so I just used that.

Chapter 3 The Genin Test and Team Six

Naruto was walking alone at night. Dressed in the black clothes Hiashi gave to him, he was invisible to all those without good eyes.

"Naruto-sama!" Neji called running up to him.

"What Neji?" Naruto said as he continued to walk.

"It's been announced, you're to face Sasuke Uchiha in the first fight." Neji panted

"Have I been authorized to use my eyes? Must I be blind? Or should we tie my hands up, so as not to injure the last Uchiha?" Naruto said turning the corner and walking to Ichiraku ramen.

"Naruto-sama, the proctors want a full-fledged fight between you two. They only ask you do not kill each other."

"Excellent. Two beef bowls please."

"Ok you two, show us what the top two can do." Iruka said

"Yes sensei." They both said

Naruto took his fighting stance, which was essentially one hand forward and one hand behind his back. Sasuke took his which was legs, spread in a V and one hand on the floor."

"Start." Iruka said

"Byakugan." Naruto said quietly.

His eyes turned gray. Sasuke ran forward and tried a low kick. Naruto jumped up and stabbed Sasuke's trailing arm, directly on the chakra point. Sasuke slid past Naruto and then stood. Sasuke jumped and threw kunai at Naruto.

"Rotation." Naruto said and the kunai flew back. One kunai stabbed Sasuke's foot. Several of the girls gasped. Sasuke pulled the Kunai out of his foot.

"Sasuke why don't you stop messing around. I expected more from the last Uchiha." Naruto said

"Shut it Naruto." Sasuke said as he stated making handsigns.

"Fire style: Burning Inferno." Sasuke said and from Sasuke's hands came a vortex of fire. It was loud and no one heard Naruto scream. As the fire cleared, they saw the ashes of Naruto.

"Sasuke. How could you?" Hinata called

"That was overboard Sasuke-san." Neji yelled from the stands

"I didn't think Naruto would lose so soon." Sasuke said smugly.

"Well I won't disappoint you." Naruto said from behind Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said, he planned to jump backward, but two of Naruto's clones stopped him.

"Rotation." The clones said and the body of Sasuke was hit, but it turned into a log.

"Enough you two." Iruka called

"Yes sensei." They called.

"Naruto and Sasuke you pass." Iruka said

"Yahoo!" Naruto yelled

"I knew I would." Sasuke said and walked off

The rest of the fights went by quickly. Soon the few that passed had gathered on the roof of the academy.

"Tomorrow each of you will become Konoha ninja. You'll start going on missions, you may end up risking you're lives. I'm proud to have had each and every one of you as my students. Go out and give them hell!" Iruka said.

Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata all walked home after the meeting. They were going home to a party. For today two of the Hyuuga clan members became Ninja.

"Hinata you were amazing. Ino didn't even get a hit on you." Naruto said

"Oh well, it's thanks to you Naruto, if you hadn't told me how to beat her, I probably would have lost." Hinata said

"Hinata!" Hiashi yelled

"Father?" HInata said

"Don't you dare talk like that! I didn't raise you to doubt your abilities, you're a very capable ninja. You and Naruto are two of the best to come out of this clan. Besides you are the next heir, you are strong my child. Hiashi said hugging Hinata

"That's right Hinata, besides you've kicked my butt many times." Naruto said

"And mine." Neji said

They all shared a laugh as Hinata quite literally kicked Naruto's butt. Naruto grabbed Hinata and carried her bridal style home. They entered the Hyuuga compound and were instantly met with cheers and hugs. At the end of the party, Hinata asked Naruto if he'd sleep with her like they used to do many years ago. Naruto agreed. So Naruto held Hinata as she slept.

'I'll always protect you my princess.' Naruto thought

"You better." Kyu popped in

"Kyu!"

"Hi there my boy! You better protect HInata."

"Why do you care Kyu?"

"Let's just say she reminds me of my wife."

"You're married?"

"Is that so suprising?"

"Forgive me!"

"Fine. I miss my wife so much anyway."

" I'm sorry. I couldn't bear to be away from Hinata so I guess I know how you feel."

"Then you see why I want you to protect her. Anyway boy, Go sleep."

"Not tired."

"Oh really?"

What followed was Kyu singing a lullaby to Naruto who soon fell asleep. When he awoke he noticed Hinata was no longer there. He dressed and went to go eat breakfast. At the table he saw Hiashi and Hinata.

"Hi there you two." Naruto said

"Naruto." Hinata said as she rushed over to hug Naruto

"I must be going." Hiashi said and then he left.

The two of them ate quickly, then they went to the academy, to see who their new sensei would be.

"Team six will be composed of "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikimaru Nara! You'll meet your sensei in room 301 go there now!" Iruka yelled

The three of them left, but not before Shikimaru said "what a drag."

In room 301 they saw a shadowy figure sitting in the corner. The shadows receded to show the man. He had black hair, and one visible battle wound. The wound was pure white and wrapped around one of his hands.

"So these are my brats. Oh Kami, they look weak." The man said

"But we aren't." Naruto called

"Yeah we aren't" Hinata agreed.

"What about you, lazy shit?" the man said

"You know very well brother." Shikimaru said

"Brother?" Both Naruto and Hinata said.

"Yes Shiki here is my baby boy. Let me introduce myself. I'm Jin Nara, strategist of the Nara clan. And you are?" Jin said

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said

'Ah the Kyuubi's jailer. Fun stuff right there!' Jin thought

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said

'And I also have the Hyuuga princess. Lucky me' Jin thought

"You know… This is a waste of time." Shikimaru said

"Ok everyone meet at training ground 30 tomorrow. I want to see what you got." Jin said


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please send any OC's soon, because the story now has room for them.

Poll:

A. The team goes on the bridge builder mission alone.

B. Team goes on the same mission with team 7

Soon we're going to have some bloody scenes, some lemons, oh and lots of swearing. Please Review, anyone willing to give the first OC would be much appreciated. Theme for this fight "Neon Bible" By The Arcade Fire.

Chapter 4 Training Ground: Shadow Strategist, Zero chances to mess up

Training ground 30 was also known as Hell's Grounds. It had traps placed, that summoned, fire, water, pits of poison and such. It was a full blown mountain range. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikimaru all sat down and read the training plan Jin had given them.

"Ok you three we are going to start." Jin said as he formed handsigns.

"Shadow Forest." He yelled

"Trees of pure darkness formed all around the three.

"Shit." SHikimaru spat

"What?" Naruto said

"He can hit us from anywhere with this jutsu. It's one he designed himself, and it's a pain to try and fight here." Shikimaru said and sat down

"Byakugan." HInata and Naruto said

Their vision widened. After a bit they noticed movement. Naruto threw a kunai. The thing disappeared.

00

"Jin Nara, was truly the best choice. His ability will keep Naruto and Hinata from relying on the Byakugan. Now my children, show him what the Hyuuga clan can do." Hiashi said as he watched team six from a distance.

00

From behind Naruto came a small hand that stretched from the tree. It grabbed Naruto's hand and turned him.

"What?" Naruto said

Naruto was caught in the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"One Down." Came a voice from the tree.

Naruto was then pulled straight into the tree.

"Naruto!" HInata yelled

"Hinata. Relax Jin won't hurt him. This is stage four of the training exercise. We have to find Naruto." Shikimaru said

00

"Let me go!" Naruto screamed

"Ah, but if I did that you'd get lost in the Shadow Forest. Besides you're my prisoner." Jin said as he tied up Naruto

"Great… Hinata's going to be pissed, and she'll tell Hiashi-sama that I failed. Man I'm going to get such a beating!" Naruto sighed

'Boy Listen to me.' Kyu said

'Yes?' Naruto responded

'The Nara clan require concentration for their skill. Jin is splitting his attention, so his skill is weaker. Break his concentration completely.'

'How? I'm tied up!'

'Rotation should break the ropes give it a try!'

'Fine'

"Rotation!" Naruto said and the ropes on Naruto were completely destroyed.

"Shit." Jin said

As he said that Naruto began his attack. Naruto sealed a couple of the chakra points. As he did that the shadow forest faltered.

00

Hinata and Shikimaru noticed the fading shadow forest. The forest disappeared, to show Naruto standing beside a panting Jin.

"Naruto!" Hinata said running over to him.

"Hinata! Don't!" Shikimaru yelled

"Too late." A voice from below said

"Shadow Prison."

Then the Jin next to Naruto disappeared and Hinata was caught in a small cage. Then Jin crawled out of the ground.

"You bastard!" Naruto said and threw a kunai.

"Shadow Shield."Jin said and a shield appeared in Jin's hand. He blocked the kunai with the shield

"Shadow Shrink." Jin said and the cage started to shrink.

"Eh?" Hinata squeaked

"Shit. Shadow Shrink. Naruto we need to knock out Jin! If we don't Hinata will die." Shikimaru said

"Rotation!" Hinata said and the cage expanded

"Good work. Hinata that'll give us more time." Naruto said

"Byakugan Blade." Hinata said as she sliced her hand through the cage. Hinata ran out of the cage.

"No one captures me, the wolf of the Hyuuga Clan!" Hinata said

Naruto and Shikimaru were engaged in a fight with Jin, neither of them were gaining head way in the fight.

"Oh Screw This! Complete waste of time playing with you two!" Jin said as he jumped away

"Give up sensei?"

"OH Hardly! Hell's_-_." Jin started but was interrupted by Hinata's first strike

"Eight Trigrams 64 palms." She said as she began unloading hits on him

"Hinata hit Jin towards me." Naruto said

"Yes Naruto." She said and Jin went flying towards Naruto

"Eight Trigrams 64 palms." Naruto said and he to unloaded hits on him.

"Naruto send him my way." Shikimaru said

So Jin flew towards Shikimaru.

"Shadow Crucifix!" Shikimaru said and four nails dug into Jin's hands and legs.

"Give up now sensei?"

00

"Kami-sama! What are they doing to him?"Hiashi said with a sigh.

00

Jin melted into darkness

"Shit! I forgot he used shadows as clones." Shikimaru said

"You'll never beat me like this. Entering Stage Six. Hell's Shadow!" Jin said from behind Naruto. Black shadows appeared all around Jin. They looked like small demons.

"Jin! You know that move is only to be used on enemy shinobi! I think you've seen enough of our abilities." Shikimaru said

"Hardly. I want to see what you do when you are cut off from your teammates. Come my demons separate the team." Jin said and the demonic shadows shrunk down and drifted towards the team. They stopped just short of each of them.

"Shadow possession." Shikimaru said.

"Very good, that is the only was the only way to stop them." Jin said

"Jin, it's time you stopped playing with us. Why don't you actually come out of hiding." Shikimaru said

"(Hahaha) well I'm sorry I would love to keep fighting you three, but I won't be able to hold back and I may end up killing you three." Jin said coming out of hiding

"Ok… life good death bad!" Naruto said

"As long as I stay with Naruto, I'm fine with the reason why you stopped." Hinata said

00

"My children are amazing." Hiashi said with a laugh

"A little Fox, and a Little Wolf. It's how Minato would of wanted it. Isn't it Hiashi?" The White-haired Hokage said

"Yes it is Hokage-sama. Minato always wanted to be a part of my family. I said I'd marry him to a side branch woman, but he said he would leave his first wife. This was the next way we could do this." Hiashi said

00

"You guys did well." Jin then said as each of them fell to their knees and began to pant.

"Everyone get some rest! Tomorrow we will start our missions. Great work guys." Jin said

'Good work my boy. I look forward to staying with you boy. Someday I'll tell you how I came to be with you.' Kyuubi said


End file.
